


The Red String of Fate

by AtinyStar



Category: Beautiful Liar - VIXX LR (Music Video), VIXX, Whisper - VIXX LR (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Denial, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fate, Fate & Destiny, First Dates, First Kiss, Gay, Happy, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Leo's denial, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Red String of Fate, Rejection, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Leo, Students, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtinyStar/pseuds/AtinyStar
Summary: The Red thread connects people who are meant to be together. It is said that people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, but Taekwoon didn't believe in that. For him, this was a load of nonsense...He was happy being alone, and he didn't want to change it, but of course, life likes making surprises.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N & Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo & Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm new here, so please don't be hard on me ;) Please give me some comments and kudos. Enjoy!!

Taekwoon sighed of frustration when he saw another couple who was acting lovey-dovey in front of him. He hated it. Taekwoon hated the red thread, and he didn't believe in the meaning of it. For him, this was just a load of nonsense. Other students couldn't understand him. They knew that Taekwoon couldn't reject the red thread/line. This was impossible, but he had his reason to behave like that. When he heard that the couple was gossiping about him, he glared at them - What?! Do you have a problem?! - he hissed at them with anger. They just looked at him with fear in their eyes - What?! Cat got your tongue?!  
\- I'm sorry about him. He is in a bad mood now - Hakyeon who appeared from nowhere apologized once again, and then grabbed Taekwoon's wrist and draw him towards his car - What are you doing Leo?! You scared them! - the dark skin boy who was screaming at him - Hakyeon was his best friend. They had been best buddies for many years.  
\- And? I don't care. They were talking about me. You know, I don't like that. Whatever...Why are you late? I have been waiting for an hour! Where have you been?  
\- I'm sorry. One of the professors wanted to talk about my last performance. I was going to call you, but my phone died.  
\- Whatever let's just go.  
\- Are you mad at me?  
\- No, I'm not mad at you N - Hakyeon smiled hearing those words and started a car.  
\- What they were talking about?  
\- The usual - he answered shortly and quickly.  
\- Leo...Maybe...Maybe you should try to forget about the past and try to meet someone...  
\- No Hakyeon...I don't want to.  
\- Leo...  
\- No! We talked about this many times. Just stop - the rest of the drive was spent in silence.  
They drove to their favourite restaurant to eat some delicious meals. After this, Hakyeon drove Leo back to his home.  
\- See you tomorrow Leo - N sent him his big smile.  
\- Bye.  
Taekwoon immediately went to his room and flung on his comfy bed. He was alone because his mother was at work, but he didn't mind. He liked being alone. This was a comfortable situation for him. He had thought about some things, but eventually, he fell asleep. A few hours later, he woke up hearing some noises from downstairs.  
-Oh, Taekwoon. Did I wake you up?  
\- Don't worry mom. It's nothing. What are you doing?  
\- I'm preparing dinner for you - she sent him a warm smile.  
\- Mom, you don't have to. You're tired.  
\- Don't worry about me. I just want to prepare something for my son. I'm not tired - she reassured him.  
\- Okay, then I will help you - his mother was the most important person in his life. He was grateful that she was his mother.  
While preparing dinner they talked about how they spent their day. After dinner, Leo went to his room because he was tired. Yeah, he loved sleeping very much.

One week passed very quickly, and nothing interesting happened at Leo's university. Lectures, projects - nothing new. Just the usual.  
Taekwoon was waiting in the classroom for another lecture while listening to music when he heard a scream next to him. He knew who the person was without looking.  
\- Hyuk, don't scream...I'm not deaf - he glared at him, but Hyuk didn't care about it and clung to Taekwoon like a barnacle. Of course, Leo pushed him away.  
\- Leo, you're mean.  
\- I don't care - he was going to play another song but Hyuk disturbed him again.  
-Oh, Leo. Have you heard the latest news? A new student is going to join us.  
\- And?  
\- It's exciting!  
\- Maybe for you - he sighed and finally returned to his own world.  
Hyuk was right. Everyone seemed to be excited about the new student, but Taekwoon didn't share their enthusiasm.  
\- Guys! As you know, we have a new student here. Please, come in and introduce yourself -said the teacher of music. Leo didn't dare to look at their new classmate, although he heard girls comments about how their new batchmate.  
\- Hello everyone! I'm Kim Wonshik, but you can call me Ravi. It's nice to meet you all - his voice was deep. Leo didn't know why, but he felt a shudder when he heard his voice. Some students greeted the new student as well.  
\- Okay, you can sit over there, next to Taekwoon - suddenly everyone fell silent. He chuckled noticing that, but still didn't look at Ravi. He heard his upcoming footsteps. But he felt something too...Something strange...Something in his heart. His body was getting hotter and hotter, and he couldn't dispose of this. Finally, he had decided to look at his new classmate, but he immediately regretted that. He was fascinated by Ravi's eyes, but this wasn't good. He didn't like that at all. He also knew that Ravi felt something too. He could feel that.  
\- No, no...It can't be - Leo whispered it. His rate accelerated, his hands started shaking, but this wasn't the worst thing.  
The red thread...  
It was there...The red thread appeared between him and Ravi...  
\- Y-You, see that, right? - Ravi asked with a large smile on his face. He was happy. This was his first day at his new university, and he already found his destined lover. Ravi was more than just happy - You and me...Taekwoon, you're m-my  
\- No! - Leo screamed, drawing the attention of the whole class - Don't you dare say that! - he hissed at Ravi...He already hated him - I'm not yours! And I will never be! - he stormed out of the classroom and left very confused Ravi.


	2. Had Enough

-I met my soulmate - Ravi announced while playing some video game in his cousin's room.   
\- WHAT?! Really?! You're so lucky. First day, and you found a lover - Ken sulked and took a sip of his favourite drink.   
\- I don't think that I'm lucky... - Ken was puzzled by those words.  
\- What do you mean Ravi?  
\- My soulmate...My soulmate doesn't want to be my lover - he whispered. Ravi was still confused.   
\- What?! Wait a second. I think I don't understand.  
\- He doesn't want to see me...My soulmate wasn't too happy when he saw our red thread...He was furious. I could see the anger in his eyes. Besides, I felt his spite...I have no idea why he reacted like this. I thought...I thought that people are happy to see their soulmates. I'm so confused Ken - the latter boy was listening carefully to his cousin. He had his suspicion about Ravi's soulmate.  
\- Do you know his name Wonshik?  
\- It's...I think it's Taekwoon.  
\- Taekwoon?! Oh my...  
\- What? What's wrong?   
\- Taekwoon...Taekwoon is different. He hates the red thread.   
\- Well, I've noticed that but why? - Ravi still understood nothing.  
\- No one knows...He doesn't want a soulmate Moreover, he hates men. I don't know why, but Ravi, you have a tough task. We both know that the connection between soulmates is strong, but he is going to do everything to prevent from mating with you - Ravi hearing that, sighed heavily, but he was interested too. He wanted to know more about his soulmate. Most importantly, he wanted to know the reason why Leo was behaving like that.   
Once again, the horrible sound of alarm rang and woke him up, but he didn't get up. He only turned off that damn thing and went back to sleep. Taekwoon didn't want to go to school and see his soulmate. He knew he couldn't avoid him forever, but a few days of vacation wouldn't harm it.  
Leo was sleeping peacefully when a loud scream woke him up from his sleep. He didn't need to open his eyes cause he knew exactly to whom this voice belonged.   
\- Taekwoon!! I missed you!! Why were you absent? And you should pick up my calls. I was worried - a tanned boy said and lay behind Leo.   
\- Be quiet...I'm trying to sleep - But Hakyeon didn't care at all.  
\- You've had enough sleep, so are you going to answer my questions...  
\- Just leave me alone...Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Hongbin? - he asked, hiding under the cover.   
\- Yeah, but you're more important now. What's wrong? - he sighed, knowing that he had to tell him about everything. Otherwise, his best friend wouldn't stop nagging him.   
After the whole story, Hakyeon was in shock. He didn't expect that, but he was happy in some way. Of course, he tried to change Leo's attitude about the whole ''soulmate'' thing, but he was too stubborn...However, Hakyeon convinced him to come back at lectures. This was something.  
Leo had been only five minutes at the university, and he already wanted to leave. Everybody was looking at him, and he hated it. This new guy - Ravi and he were on everyone's lips...He assumed that everyone came to the conclusion that he and this guy were soulmates. This was so annoying. He was overwhelmed by it. He hated when people were paying attention to him. Fortunately, he had his secret place where he could hide from others, and of course, he went there.  
Some people could say that he was cold, but this wasn't true. Taekwoon just didn't trust them and that's all.

He enjoyed when the Sun was shining, and loved this kind of weather, so he was very relaxed when he was resting with his closed eyes under the tree, but suddenly a large shadow covered the Sun.  
\- What are you doing here? - he hissed at Ravi.  
\- I followed you here...You came back so I thought that we should talk.  
\- First of all, you're a creep and no...We can't talk. I already said everything that I wanted to say - he rushed back to the building and didn't give Ravi a chance to answer. But Ravi was stubborn too, and he didn't give up which made Leo furious. His soulmate was everywhere wherever he went. He just wanted to slap him but something inside him didn't let him, so it wasn't surprising that Taekwoon was frustrated the whole day. Leo's mood was noticed by his friends. During lunch they were talking about the whole situation, Leo was complaining but Hakyeon and Hongbin were too engaged with each other, he sighed with frustration and went straight at his next lecture.  
Mr.Collins was known to like projects and he mentioned that a lot of time to his students, so it was no surprise for them that as homework they had a project to do in pairs. Taekwoon probably had no luck because surprisingly he was in pair with Ravi. He tried to talk with the teacher, but this didn't change anything, so he left the classroom as soon as possible.  
Leo was looking at something on his phone when suddenly he was pushed on the wall and his phone was whipped off his hands. He was in total shock that he didn't know what to say.   
-Now, you listen to me because I can't fucking stand your attitude anymore. I have no idea why you are like that, and I don't care. You and I are soulmates, and nothing will change that. Not you, not anyone else! And now, we have a project that we have to do...TOGETHER, so I expect you to be at the library after lectures tomorrow. Do you understand? - Taekwoon was astonished hearing Ravi's words. He didn't make a move even after Ravi had left him alone. Leo had stood there for a long time thinking about what should be his next step...


	3. A small improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I'm not in good mood now...I'm sorry

Ravi was waiting in the school library, feeling more and more guilty of screaming at Leo the other day. He was sure he fucked the only chance to get closer to his soulmate. Ravi was angry at himself for that, but he was tired of Leo's behaviour. And he just exploded with rage. He didn't even expect Taekwoon to come to the library. But, when he noticed a tall figure approaching him, he was shocked. Leo was wearing a white, plain t-shirt and black ripped jeans. Even that he was wearing casual clothes, Ravi had to admit to himself that Leo looked hot in that outfit.   
\- I'm here. Happy? - he sat on a chair and threw his bag on a desk.   
\- Yeah...Thanks for coming, and sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't do that - Ravi looked at him apologetically and sat across from him.  
\- You don't have to apologize. Let's just start this project.  
Ravi didn't want to trigger him more, so they just started their project. They didn't talk a lot with each other, only discussing their ideas. After 2 hours, they finished their first meeting. Leo collected all his things and left the library without saying goodbye to Ravi. He sighed slowly, starting to pack his own things.   
A few minutes later, Ravi left the building, going towards his car when he suddenly heard some yelling. Being curious, he went to see what was happening.  
He didn't expect to see Taekwoon being pushed and punched by some random guys. Ravi didn't think too much and rushed towards them.  
\- Hey! What are you doing?! Get away from him! - he burst out, pushing them away from Leo.  
\- Calm down, dude. We're just messing with him - one of the guys said this to Ravi, smiling at him.  
\- Really? By punching him? Yeah, it sounds great...  
\- Geez, you don't have to be so protective of him. He is only a freak - this was too much for Ravi. He was furious at this guy, and he punched him in the face. He couldn't let him insult his soulmate. What the hell, man?! He was just playing around!  
Taekwoon was just observing this whole situation without saying anything. He had to admit that he was impressed. He didn't t expect that Ravi would punch someone for him.  
\- Maybe...I don't like when someone is playing with my soulmate. Taekwoon had no idea why he was blushing.  
\- You...  
\- Stop it. This is useless. Let's go - the second boy said, and a few seconds later, there was no sign of these two lads.  
\- Are you okay? - Ravi asked worried and gently took Leo's face in his hands - Did they do something to you? - But, Taekwoon didn't say anything because he was too hypnotised by Ravi's eyes. And, his touch was so delicate... - Taekwoon?   
\- Oh...S-sorry - Ravi didn't miss a little blush on Taekwoon's cheeks, and he liked that - I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me, Ravi.  
-Of course, I will worry about you. You're my soulmate.  
\- Thank you for helping me. I appreciate that - both of them didn't realise that Ravi had still his hands on Leo's cheeks. They stood like that for a good minute - Yyy...Ravi, you can let me go now...  
\- Oh...Yes, yes...I'm sorry. Who were they? How long have they bulling you?  
\- It's not important...  
-But...  
-Ravi, please... Let's go eat something... I need to repay you.  
Wonshik was surprised by his suggestion, but he didn't try to deny. He was happy to hear Leo's suggestion.


End file.
